In the past, in order to carry out driving support so as to avoid a collision between a moving object such as a pedestrian, bicycle, etc., crossing a road, and an own or subject vehicle, there has been developed a collision position predicting device which serves to predict the position of a collision between the moving object and the subject vehicle.
In Patent Document 1, there is disclosed a technique in which an intersection vector of an intersection at which a subject vehicle turns to the right or to the left is set from map data, and a moving direction vector of a pedestrian is set from pedestrian information, whereby the position of a collision between the subject vehicle and the pedestrian is predicted from both of the vectors. Moreover, in Patent Document 1, there are disclosed a technique in which the moving method vector of the pedestrian is set by the use of position information transmitted from the pedestrian, and a technique in which in cases where the moving direction of the pedestrian detected from the pedestrian's position information has been the same direction a plurality of times in a continuous manner, the moving direction vector is set to that moving direction.
In Patent Document 2, there is disclosed a technique in which in cases where the direction of the relative movement of a pedestrian has a component of movement to an orthogonal direction with respect to the direction of movement of a subject vehicle, a warning is generated by a warning unit. In Patent Document 3, there is disclosed a technique in which when the distance between a moving object and a pedestrian crossing is equal to or less than a predetermined value, a determination is made that the moving object crosses the pedestrian crossing.